Jiminy and his pals meet Timon and Pumbaa/Making new acquaintances/Circle of Life
Here is how Jiminy Cricket, his friends, Timon, and Pumbaa first meet in Jiminy Cricket and the Lion King. Just then, he entered a stand of tall grasses. A snapping sound startles him. Timon: Ah... oh-h... hello? Strange but wise monkey? As a flock of birds takes off and startles him again, he climbs up on a rock; then he hears a weird grunting roar, and sees a bulky shape rushing in his direction. He tumbles off the rock and rushes blindly through the grass as the ominous roaring sound pursues him. Timon: Oh! Oh! Aah! Suddenly, Timon crashed into a huge snout blocking his path. Timon: AAAAAAAHHHH! Pumbaa: AAAAAAAHHHH! Timon: AAAAAAAHHHH! Pumbaa: AAAAAAAHHHH! Timon: AAAAAAAHHHH! Pumbaa: AAAAAAAHHHH! Timon and Pumbaa: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.... The movie was paused again, this time by pumbaa as we see a shadowy outline of him. Pumbaa: You know, first impressions are very important. Timon: Oh, I thought you were a scream. Then, the movie resumes again. Pumbaa and Timon: Aaaahh! Timon: Just eat me now... and please make it fast. I got a low threshold for pain. Pips: Easy there, Buddy. Jiminy Cricket: No one's gonna eat you? Timon: What? No one? (indignant at Pumbaa) But why were you stalking me? (then to the others) And when did you guys just showed up? Pumbaa: Well, gee, some friends and I saw you go by and we figured a little fella like you shouldn't be out here all alone. Timon: Hey, what about you guys? You're all on your own. (suddenly apprehensive) You're all on your own, aren't you? Batty Koda: Well... Not since we found this warthog. Pumbaa: I found them when their bat friend got stuck in a beehive. (ruefully) Plus, most animals give me a pretty wide berth. Timon: (seeing the seeds of an idea) They do? Even the hungry ones? Pumbaa: Yeah, I drive almost everyone away. People see me comin' and they run for cover. They can't get out of the way fast enough. Timon is holding up one of Pumbaa's hooves, playing with it like a pair of scissors. Timon: You don't say, you don't say. Must be the gleam on those vicious tusks, huh? Strikes fear into their hearts. Pumbaa: Actually, they say I wreck their appetite. Timon: (scheming) Wow, it's like you have this—this... special power. Pumbaa: (backing away nervously) Special power? Well, i-it's pretty powerful, all right. (gestures indistinctly at his rump) Timon: Perfect! You're hired. Jiminy Cricket: For what? Timon: To get me to a little worry-free haven out of that big pointy rock. (indicates Pride Rock) Crysta: And you want us to go with you? Timon: Ha ha! Do you see any other mistfits compared to any big lovable chunk of warthog here, who also happens to have razor-sharp tusks and the ability to repel predators? (grins ingratiatingly) Pumbaa: I'm your pig. Timon: You and me, I can tell... we see eye to eye. Pumbaa: (hopeful) You mean, like friends? Herman the Bootle Beetle: You really want us to be friends? Timon: Whoa, easy there, Fellas. I'd say more like (making "quotes" with his fingers") acquaintances. Pumbaa: (a bit disappointed) Oh. {brightening} Well, it's a start. Timon: Put 'er there, Acquaintance. (as they shook on it) I'm Timon. Pumbaa: Pumbaa! Timon: And what're your names? Jiminy Cricket: Cricket's the name... Jiminy Cricket! And this is Herman, Timothy Q. Mouse, Iago, Archimedes, Friend Owl, Big Mama, Dinky and Boomer, Sebastian, Scuttle, Tip and Dash, Crysta, Pips, the Beetle Boys: Stump, Root, Twig, and Bark, Batty Koda, and Lou the Goanna. Timon: No, really. (as Pumbaa grined sincerely at him) All right then. Let's hit the road. Pumbaa: You got it... acquaintance. Timon: So clear up one thing for me. If you and the Goanna weren't gonna eat me, what kind of a wacky wild pig and lizard are you two? Pumbaa: I'm an insectivore. Lou the Goanna: And Jiminy helped pack my own food. Come the think of it, I don't mind bugs myself. Timon: Oh ho! A bug eater and a lizard with self appetites! Well, I eat bugs too. I just never had a name for it. I'm kinda partial to the crawly critters myself. (to Pumbaa) How about you, Big boy? Pumbaa: I prefer the ones with wings. Timon: Fellas, this could be the start of a beautiful... acquaintanceship. This is where the original movie comes into play, so first we'll show off the beginning to it and the second time around is how it really happens. Nants ingonyama bagithi Baba Sithi uhm ingonyama Ingonyama Nants ingonyama bagithi Baba Sithi uhhmm ingonyama Ingonyama Siyo nqoba Ingonyama Ingonyama nengw' enamabala Ingonyama nengw' enamabala Ingonyama nengw' enamabala Ingonyama nengw' enamabala Ingonyama nengw' enamabala Ingonyama nengw' enamabala (Se to kwa) Ingonyama nengw' enamabala (Asana) Ingonyama nengw' enamabala (Se to kwa) Ingonyama nengw' enamabala (Asana) During the beginning of the song, the sunrise on the african grassland (lightly treed), in time with opening chant to the Circle of Life. During the change, the animals raising their heads at the sunrise are the rhinos, antelope, a cheetah, meerkats, and storks. Meanwhile, Pumbaa and Timon entered the scene, walking across the sunrise from left to right. Pumbaa: Okay, so now we're back at the beginning. Right, Timon? Timon: Oh, you got that right, Pally. (narrating) At last, things were looking up. I had the sun on my shoulders, the wind at my heels, a song in my heart. Just then, Timon and Pumbaa freaked out as the animals all bear down on them. Timon and Pumbaa: Aah! So, Pumbaa raced out from under all the roaring and screeching animals as they rush past, with Timon riding on his back. Timon: (steering Pumbaa to follow the animals) And to protect me and the other misfit animals, a great, big, fat guy! Then, Pumbaa paused the movie. With that, the film cut back to the silhouettes. Pumbaa: (shocked) You really think I look fat? Timon: Uhh, Pumbaa, Pumbaa, Pumbaa. You're a pig. It's a compliment! Pumbaa: (mollified) Oh-ho-ho. Thank you! So, Pumbaa resumed the movie. Then, we first view the giraffes, panning to a long shot of all the animals in their procession. Ingonyama nengw' enamabala (repeats throughout verse) From the day we arrive on the planet And blinking, step into the sun There's more to see than can ever be seen More to do than can ever be done During the shot, the camera is panning and jumping to elephants, zebras, ants, birds, storks, etc... There's far too much to take in here More to find than can ever be found But the sun rolling high Through the sapphire sky Keeps great and small on the endless round When the "The Circle of Life" is mentioned the long- distance pan centers on Pride Rock where all the animals are gathering. Mufasa is on Pride Rock. Long camera arc to Mufasa and Zazu. Then, Zazu bowed to Mufasa, who smiles and nodded at him. It's the Circle of Life And it moves us all Through despair and hope Through faith and love Then, there's the appearance of Rafiki. He passed between ranks of animals, who bowed to him, he then climbed Pride Rock to where Mufasa is standing. Till we find our place On the path unwinding In the Circle The Circle of Life As Rafiki and Mufasa embrace, Mufasa led Rafiki over to Sarabi, who is holding Simba. Ingonyama nengw' enamabala Ingonyama nengw' enamabala (Se to kwa) Ingonyama nengw' enamabala (Asana) Ingonyama nengw' enamabala (Se to kwa) Ingonyama nengw' enamabala (Asana) Ingonyama nengw' enamabala (Se to kwa) Ingonyama nengw' enamabala (Asana) Ingonyama nengw' enamabala (Se to kwa) Ingonyama nengw' enamabala Ingonyama nengw' enamabala Ingonyama nengw' enamabala (Asana) Ingonyama nengw' enamabala (Se to kwa) Ingonyama nengw' enamabala (Asana) Ingonyama nengw' enamabala (Se to kwa) Ingonyama nengw' enamabala (Asana) Soon, Rafiki put the juice and sand he collected on Simba's brow, a ceremonial crown. He then picked Simba up and ascended to the point of Pride Rock. Mufasa and Sarabi follow. With a crescendo in the music and a restatement of the refrain, Rafiki held Simba up for the crowd to view. It's the Circle of Life And it moves us all Through despair and hope Through faith and love Then, the clouds part and a sunbeam highlighted Rafiki and Simba on Pride Rock. Till we find our place On the path unwinding In the Circle The Circle of Life! Finally, the crowd bowed down, one by one as the camera slowly zooms out to a striking panoramic view of the Presentation. Meanwhile, Pride Rock rised before Jiminy and his friends as the crest a small hill, a deep lion roar sounds. Timon: Whoo-hoo! There it is, the big pointy rock! Oh, baby, we're almost there. As a record-needle scratching sound accompanies them screeching to a halt suddenly, they see that Pride Rock is surrounded by hundreds of animals. Pumbaa: I think we're little late. Batty Koda: What just happened? Timon: It's a land rush. That loudmouth monkey! He must've blabbed it to the whole world! Pips: What exactly did he say? Timon: (imitating Rafiki) Look beyond what you see. Pumbaa: So maybe you're supposed to look beyond the big pointy rock. Timon: (as though he came up with it himself) Maybe I'm supposed to look beyond the big pointy rock! Pumbaa: Hmm? Jiminy Cricket: That's what Pumbaa suggested, Timon. Timon: Well... let's have a little look, shall we? Beyond what I see... beyond what I see... beyond what I see... Soon, the camera panned past Pride Rock (where Rafiki is carrying Simba to the tip of the promontory) and all the gathered animals to a small hill with a little cave in it right behind the Rock. Timon: Oh ho! What do you know? The monkey's got an eagle eye for real estate! Pumbaa: (indicating the impending ceremony) Timon, look! Timon: He-he-hey! It's the monkey! Pumbaa: What's that he's holdin' up? Timon: Aw, who cares? It's not important. Come on! My dreamhome awaits. As they approach the gathering of animals from behind, rising in front of them like a wall. Pumbaa nervously shrinked back away from them. Pumbaa: Uh oh. Jiminy Cricket: What's the matter, Pumbaa? Pumbaa: I don't do so well in crowds. Maybe we better go around. Timon: Don't you know the shortest distance between me and my dreamhome is a straight line? Follow me! (leading Pumbaa straight into the breach) Animal #1: Oh. Timon: Excuse me! Animal #2: Ow. Animal #3: Hello! Animal #4: Goodness. Batty Koda: Pardon me, animal misfits coming through. Timon: Make room, make room. Watch it, Twiggy. I'm walkin' here! The animals snort and glow at them as they pushed their way through the crowd. Suddenly, Pumbaa's stomach gurgled fiercely, he sat down in "emergency" mode. Pumbaa: (miserably) Ahem... Fellas? There's something I gotta tell ya. Jiminy Cricket: What's wrong? Timon: Pumbaa, Pumbaa, Pumbaa. We'll have a plenty of time to chat once we settle in. Crysta: I think we should go around. Pips: I don't think Pumbaa's not doing any good. Pumbaa: (as his stomach gurgled more and started to panic) I could really use a rest stop. Timon: (trying to get him back on track) Don't worry. You'll get your second wind. Pumbaa: (breaking out in sweat) Ohh! I got a really bad feeling! Timon: It'll pass. Trust me! It'll pass. Jiminy Cricket: Oh crud! With on pull of his tail, Pumbaa released a massive fart. An elephant freaked out and trumpets. All the animals immediately around them cough and collapse, followed by the ones a little farther away—wildebeests, giraffes, and rhinos. Zebra #1: Oh, look. The rhinos are bowing. Zebra #2: Ooh, we'd better bow, too. The zebras bowed, followed by the antelope in front of them, then more wildebeests, elephants, and the whole rest of the gathered crowd, all laid out in splendid array as seen from the perspective of Mufasa, Rafiki, and Zazu at the tip of the promontory. Zazu: Look, Sire, how they kneel before the royal son. Jiminy, Timon, Pumbaa, and their friends stand at the epicenter of what looks like a nuclear blast, a slight hissing sound is heard, as well as groans and coughs. We see that the hissing is Timon's hair on fire, fizzling down to his scalp. Timon: (gone suddenly from aghast to thrilled) So, I guess that's your special power, huh? What a weapon! Batty Koda: (holding his nose) More less stink bomb, the stentch of it. Pumbaa: Uh, you mean, you don't mind? Timon: Ha ha! Are you kidding? It was a gas! (chuckles) Pumbaa: (his spirits rising a little) Well, I don't like to toot my own horn... Timon: Yeah, that's probably for the best. (pause for a beat) Let's go, Pumbaa! Pumbaa: Lead the way! So, Jiminy, Timon, Pumbaa, and their friends wind their way through the prostrate animals as the beams of sunlight fall on Simba high atop the promontory above them. Category:Mickey's Magical Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225